Jreygun Kel
Jreygun Kel, sometimes given the title of (or simply referred to as) "Judge", was a Jedi Knight during the final years of the Old Republic. Kel was known for his less-than-orthadox operational methods, and was one of the few remaining Jedi Weapon Masters during his tenure with the Jedi, although he began his career as a Jedi Sentinel. Early Life Jreygun Kel was born on Bespin in 47 BBY. At age 3, he was discovered to be force-sensitive and was subsequently taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. Kel displayed average skill as a youngling, and showed an above-average propensity for lightsaber sparring. Kel was by nature an introvert, which was met with much suspicion by his classmates who viewed him as reclusive and anti-social. After passing his initiate trials at age 12, Kel was taken as a padawan by Jedi Master Caff K'iron. K'iron was a Jedi Sentinel Shadow and viewed as a pariah by the leading members of the Jedi Council at that time, and his decision to take on a padawan learner was met with much chagrin by the Council. However, they allowed the apprenticeship to take place. Kel was eager to prove himself to K'iron, and as often happend between master and padawan, they formed a very close bond. Though their positions as Jedi Sentinels ment that they often operated outside of the public eye, they were notoriously well-known within the ranks of the Jedi for their extensive knowledge and use of explosives, as well as their irreverent attitudes towards the Jedi Council. Kel passed his knighthood trails at age 18 and was granted the title of Jedi Knight. Although no longer subordinate to K'iron, the two remained very close. Knighthood and Assignment on Dxun Almost immediately following his knighthood, Kel was sent on assignment to the planet Onderon and, more specifically the planet's fourth moon, Dxun to investigate the possibility of a growing dark side presence there. Upon arrival, the planet's atmospheric conditions proved too much for his craft and and Kel was forced to crash land near an abandoned Mandalorian outpost on the moon's surface. Still dedicated to the mission, Kel set out and found a settlement of villagers that had created a secret society, holding onto the old ways of the Beast Riders from millennia before. Kel found no traces of the dark side among the settlers, but because of his wrecked ship, was stranded on the planet. His time on Dxun was grueling. Constant attacks from jungle predators as well as the constant battering by the turbulent atmosphere began to wear on him. The villagers had put him in place as a peacekeeper for their settlement, relying on him to help mediate disputes between themselves and neighboring villages which would often attack them, earning him the nickname “Judge Jreygun”. One of the perks of the job was praise and gifts which, as time went by, Jreygun began to find hard to refuse. Stranded on Dxun Kel spent years scouring the planet to find parts for his starfighter, a task made difficult because the constant rain quickly made mechanical components almost worthless. The settlers on the planet were primitive and had no modern technology to assist with the repairs. The difficult situation was made worse by Kel’s growing depression, brought on by the lack of rescue and dwindling hope. Jreygun began to resent the Jedi for abandoning him, allowing his connection to the Force to wane the more he integrated into the society. What's more, the way in which he dealt out his "judgement" became more harsh as time went on. He took up drinking as a past time, hoping to drown his emotions in a haze. His drinking did not go unnoticed, and one night while relaxing with one of the female villagers, a members of a rival village poisoned his wine and sent an assassin to kill him. While in shock caused by the poison, he was bound to the walls of his hut by the assassin, Korrun, and his young assistant Nile Torafugu. Korrun gave Nile an ancient blaster and ordered him to kill the Jedi. The child hesitated and Korrun pushed him to the floor. While this scene was playing out, Kel was using the force to delay and abate the effects of the poison on his body. It was during this that he felt a slight tremor in the Force and realized that Nile was Force-sensitive. Korrun was still antagonizing Nile, and when he picked up the blaster, Jreygun acted. He used the force to send his lightsaber into Nile’s hand, and the boy was able to barely block the shot that was fired at him, knocking the blade out of his grasp. This bought Kel enough time to free himself and attack Korrun with the Force, crushing his rib cage and killing him. Nile was an orphan from a settlement located near the tomb of Freedon Nadd. Kel suspected that the proximity of the tomb contributed to Nile’s Force sensitivity. Nonetheless, Kel wished to remain in solitude and thus left the boy in the care of one of the village's females. Nile, however, was fascinated by Kel's use of the Force as well as his own potential abilities, and insisted on staying in Kel's company. Kel eventually gave in to the boy's persistance, which resulted in the two developing an odd bond, and Kel deciding to take Nile as his padawan learner. It was in training Nile that Kel was forced to to reflect on his own early training, as well as set an example for his new padawan. In doing this, Kel was able to reestablish his connection with the Force and shed many of the habits and vices he had developed while stranded on Dxun. After many months training his new apprentice, Kel decided that it was time for his padawan to construct his own lightsaber. He ventured to the tomb of Freedon Nadd and recovered a focusing crystal that could be used. Sensing the taint of the darkside on the gem, Jreygun split the Heart of the Guardian crystal in his own lightsaber and used it to alter the crystal and counter the effects of its corruption. Nearly seven years after his initial crash landing on Dxun, Kel came across a well-hidden Mandalorian outpost that had been abandoned for many decades. Kel and Nile were able to recover enough parts to fully repair the starfighter, finally allowing them to make the return trip to Coruscant. Return to Coruscant Kel returned from Dxun in 22BBY, along with his padawan, shortly after the Seperatist Crisis had escalated into the Clone Wars following the First Battle of Geonosis. His return shocked many in the order, as the 7 years without communication having led many to believe he died on his assignment. When his ship originally crashed, the homing beacon was destroyed, further alluding to Kel's death. The council was shocked to see that he had survived, and more so that he now had an apprentice with him. Kel and Nile were questioned for weeks after their return, debriefing and verifying the child’s abilities in the force. Kel spent weeks in debriefing, both by Jedi Master Caff K'iron as well as members of the Council as they scrutinized and chastised his behavior during his time on Dxun. After much deliberation, Kel was stripped of the role of Jedi Sentinel and reassigned as a Guardian. Finally, Kel was cleared to leave, and was allowed to keep Nile as his padawan, on two conditions, First, that they moved to the training academy aboard the “Tython’s Legacy.” Nile was to receive training in a more formal setting with other students. Kel was disheartened by the reaction he had received for his return to coruscant. What's more, his force abilities had become somewhat unstable by the long years on Dxun, manifesting in more powerful bursts in times of extreme stress, such as combat. He was sent to the Academy as well, wanting the Historian to look into the sudden change and make sure there were no negative effects of the seclusion and proximity to the dark side tomb. While there, he would also serve as the academy’s new battlemaster. Training Camp on Thule While on the ship, the Academy detoured to Thule, where Master Nauxten was to evaluate Jedi Master Caff’ K'irons performance in the field and see if he needed to be recalled. He informed Kel that he would be responsible for helping bring his former master in if the situation warranted it. He was however given a direct order from Jedi Master Mace Windu to find his old master Caff K'iron and take him into custody, if the situation warranted it. During Kel's time as battlemaster on Thule, a small scouting group was attacked by a rogue, immensely powerful Jensaarai named Ki' Xu, which resulted in the deaths of three Jedi. The next day, the Jensaarai ambushed a class of initiates and Kel was forced to engage him in combat to defend them, resulting in the Jensaarai's escape. However, Ki' Xu's relentlessness would result in more vicious assualts and deaths, finally culminating with his demise at the hands of Master Kel. In addition to the incident with the Jensaarai, K'iron had also been at the helm of the the training facility and oversaw the discovery of a Sith Holocron on Thule, as well as the presence of a Mandalorian splinter group led by Rom Theen. Furthermore, K'iron had conducted a shady dealing with the Mandalorians and their plot to sell the Sith Holocron, which subsequently went missing. The High Council knew that he trusted Kel, and that Kel was the ideal candidate to bring him in to face the council and to answer for what had taken place on Thule. Category:Jedi Category:Character Bios